Une Vie Merveilleuse
by Kelewan
Summary: TRADUCTION de Clothsofheaven. Draco Malfoy, journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier, a été désigné pour une tache quasi impossible : une interview en profondeur avec Harry Potter à l'occasion du cinquième anniversaire de la mort de Voldemort. HPDM Post-Poudlard
1. Partie Une

**29/02/12**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Désolée pour celles et ceux qui attendaient la suite de Changement de situation, mais je suis en panne d'écriture en ce moment...**

**Pour me remettre dans le bain, voici, un****e fois n'est pas coutume, la traduction de la très belle fic ****A Wonderful Life**** de l'auteur australienne **_**Clothsofheaven**_** que j'ai littéralement adorée !  
><strong>**J'espère réussir à vous faire partager mon enthousiasme pour cette histoire, mais comme c'est la première fois que je traduis une fic, soyez indulgents :-J**

**Disclaimer : **_**Harry Potter**_** appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire appartient à **_**Clothsofheaven**_** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.**

**Note de _Clothsofheaven_ : L'histoire contient des citations et des idées du livre _Tuesdays with Morrie_ de Mitch Albom [traduit en français par _La dernière leçon_].**

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, journaliste pour _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_, a été désigné pour une tache quasi impossible : une interview en profondeur avec Harry Potter à l'occasion du cinquième anniversaire de la mort de Voldemort. Comment Draco fera-t-il pour laisser Harry s'ouvrir à lui après tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux ? Comment Draco pourra-t-il prouver à Harry qu'il a changé depuis la guerre ?

**Avertissement : slash/yaoi**

**Sur ce,  
><strong>**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Partie Une<p>

**_La mort termine une vie, pas les sentiments. – Morrie Schwartz_**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter s'approcha seul de la porte arrière du Terrier, assiégée par un amas de vieilleries, notamment des bottes Wellington usées et des chaudrons rouillés. Il pouvait entendre les légers gloussements que faisaient les poules dans leur enclos un peu plus loin, ainsi que le faible tumulte dû à la préparation du repas à l'intérerieur de la maison biscornue qui se trouvait devant lui. Il toqua à trois reprise et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement.<p>

- Harry, chéri ! C'est tellement bon de te voir ! dit Mrs Weasley en l'accueillant chaleureusement.

- Désolé, je suis en retard, Mrs Weasley, s'excusa-t-il. De la paperasse de dernière minute au Ministère.

Il regarda autour de lui, s'attendant à trouver les autres membres de la famille Weasley présents, mais il fut surpris de voir que Mrs Weasley était seule dans la cuisine. Les diners du vendredi soir étaient devenus une routine habituelle au Terrier depuis la guerre. Mrs Weasley servait le diner à sept heures et Harry était généralement le dernier à arriver.

Mrs Weasley ferma la porte et fit pivoter Harry en le prenant par les épaules pour qu'il soit sous le faisceau de lumière de la lampe de la cuisine, et examina son apparence.

- Tu es trop maigre, soupira-t-elle en le regardant de haut en bas. Le Ministère te fait trop travailler.

- Je vais bien, dit Harry habitué à cette inspection hebdomadaire. Je vous assure.

- Tu es quand même toujours aussi beau que d'habitude, continua Mrs Weasley, en époussetant une poussière imaginaire sur son épaule.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu sa réponse.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers la table de la cuisine.

Il avait remarqué que la table avait été dressée pour six personnes uniquement, ce qui était inhabituel : tous les enfants de Mr et Mrs Weasley, ainsi qu'Hermione, étaient présents aux diners tous les vendredi soirs sans exception.

Mrs Weasley arrêta brusquement de le nettoyer et son visage se teinta d'une légère couleur rose.

- Bill et Fleur ne pouvaient pas venir cette semaine, répondit-elle un peu vite. George non plus, il est occupé avec son magasin, tu sais. Charlie et Percy avaient des choses à faire et Ginny est sortie avec Dean.

Harry la regarda, une expression de confusion inscrite sur son visage. Il avait vu Percy au Ministère juste avant de partir, et George essayait souvent d'utiliser son travail comme une excuse pour manquer ces repas, mais toujours en vain. Mrs Weasley les attendait tous chaque semaine. Elle poussa Harry devant elle avant qu'il puisse exprimer ses pensées suspicieuses.

- Arthur, Ron et Hermione sont dans le salon de toute façon, dit-elle la voix un peu trop aigue, alors qu'elle le tirait dans l'autre pièce. Et nous avons aussi un invité.

Et comme annoncé par Molly, dès l'instant où il fut poussé dans la pièce, il fut accueilli par trois têtes familières et une inconnue.

- Heureux de te voir Harry, dit Mr Weasley en se levant de sa chaise pour lui serrer la main. Comment va le travail au bureau des Aurors…

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, sautant rapidement sur ses pieds et coupant la parole à Mr Weasley. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là ! Voici Aiden Sharp. Il travaille à Sainte-Mangouste avec moi.

Harry fut tiré de nouveau, pour se retrouver cette fois assis sur le canapé à côté de l'inconnu dénommé Aiden.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit Aiden gentiment en serrant la main d'Harry. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis finalement en présence du grand Harry Potter ! Hermione m'a tellement parlé de vous…

Et ainsi passèrent deux heures de discussion sans intérêt qui lui engourdirent l'esprit… discussion savamment orchestrée par Hermione et Mrs Weasley.

- Vous êtes un supporter des Flèches d'Appleby, Aiden ? Quelle coïncidence ! Harry adore le Quidditch !

- Oui, tu ne trouveras pas plus grand fan de Quidditch qu'Harry ! Peut-être que vous devriez aller voir un match ensemble tous les deux ! Un ami m'a donné des billets gratuits, mais personnellement je n'aime pas trop le sport.

La soirée finit avec Hermione fourrant pratiquement un parchemin et une plume dans les mains d'Aiden en lui demandant de donner ses coordonnées à Harry. Aiden parut enchanté à cette idée, mais Harry ne l'était pas du tout. Il prit le parchemin maladroitement et trouva soudainement une excuse pour partir. Il avait à peine évacué la cheminée pour entrer dans son appartement qu'Hermione arriva en jaillissant derrière lui, Ron la suivant docilement dans son sillage.

- Ça s'est bien passé, dit-elle joyeusement. Je pense qu'Aiden est vraiment…

- C'est quoi ce bordel, Hermione ! l'interrompit Harry en l'invectivant. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Eh bien, Aiden est un gentil garçon et je pensais que…

- Tu pensais que tu pouvais me caser encore une fois, finit Harry à sa place. Combien de fois je vais encore devoir te dire que je ne veux sortir avec personne en ce moment ?

- Ça veut dire que tu n'iras pas au match de Quidditch avec Aiden ? Ce serait dommage. J'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes vraiment bien entendus ce soir, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

Ron haussa les épaules et fit un mouvement brusque de la tête qui ne signifiait rien de particulier. Quand Hermione se détourna de lui, il lança un regard d'excuse à Harry.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas de sortir avec quelqu'un en ce moment, insista Harry en se vautrant dans son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée. Je veux me concentrer sur mon travail pour l'instant.

- Harry, tu combats les Forces du Mal depuis que tu as onze ans ! persista Hermione en se perchant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et en le fixant d'un regard implorant. Il est temps de passer à autre chose dans ta vie.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as trouvé l'amour de ta vie quand tu étais jeune que tout le monde doit être aussi chanceux, lui dit Harry en repliant ses bras autour de lui dans un geste défensif.

Il savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux avec quelqu'un et qu'il fasse et ressente les mêmes choses qu'elle faisait et ressentait avec Ron. Mais Harry était fatigué de son implication permanente. Il en avait marre qu'elle lui présente ses collègues, marre qu'elle drague de parfaits inconnus pour lui quand ils sortaient, et ce soir il était furieux qu'elle ait osé en amener un au Terrier. Ça voulait dire que Mrs Weasley était aussi sur le coup maintenant. Hermione seule était bien suffisant, mais à elles deux, elles allaient former une équipe intenable. Harry n'avait pas une chance face à elles, mais il allait essayer.

- Je n'irai pas au match de Quidditch, dit-il fermement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Aiden ? lui demanda Hermione en faisant semblant d'être froissée par le ton d'un Harry sur la défensive - ça faisait partie du plan. C'est un bel homme, très gentil, et il a un travail tout à fait respectable à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Bien sûr, tous les hommes que tu me présentes sont gentils, beaux et respectables, répondit Harry en plissant des yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu leur reproches dans ce cas, implora-t-elle, le suppliant maintenant en changeant de tactique. Ils sont tous très intéressés par toi.

Harry grogna.

- C'est une bien belle façon de présenter la chose.

Ron bâilla ostensiblement pour de faux depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, pour faire comprendre subtilement à Hermione qu'il était temps pour eux de partir. Elle l'ignora et fixa Harry, revenant à l'emploi d'un ton offusqué.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

- Ils sont gentils et beaux et respectables, mais ils sont complètement obsédés par ma réputation et mon nom, dit Harry en la regardant fixement à son tour. Le dernier type à qui j'ai dit oui pour un rendez-vous a passé toute la soirée à fixer mon front et à me demander si tout ce qui était écrit sur mon compte dans _Sorcière-Hebdo_ était vrai.

- Tu es probablement un peu trop parano, protesta Hermione. Et qui peut leur reprocher d'être intéressés par ton passé !

- J'ai l'habitude que les gens s'intéressent à moi parce que je suis célèbre, continua Harry en haussant légèrement le ton de sa voix. Mais si jamais quelqu'un a la prétention de devenir mon petit ami, il devrait s'en foutre royalement.

- Harry, trouver quelqu'un comme ça est pratiquement impossible, dit Hermione, l'implorant de nouveau.

- Je sais, admit Harry. Donc je ne sortirai avec personne pour un moment.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche en désaccord mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que soit que Ron lui coupa le sifflet en baillant de nouveau bruyamment.

- Je suis fatigué moi aussi, dit Harry en se levant précipitamment et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. On se voit plus tard.

Il s'effondra sur son lit et tomba dans un profond sommeil juste après avoir entendu Ron et Hermione partir par la cheminée.

oOoOoOo

- Windo [1], tu vas couvrir le dernier procès du Magenmagot de cette semaine. Je veux avoir tous les détails du verdict ! Scamander, je veux le brouillon final de ta colonne Magizoologie sur mon bureau mardi après-midi !

La voix tonitruante de Barnabas Cuffe envahit la salle principale de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Tous les journalistes étaient réunis pour leur réunion quotidienne avec l'éditeur. Ils ne devraient pas y rester trop longtemps, car Cuffe faisait toujours de courtes réunions, déléguant rapidement les articles qui devaient être écrits par les journalistes selon son bon vouloir.

- Smudgley, tu couvriras le match de Quidditch de demain. Ton billet va t'être envoyé par hibou. Spleen, je te veux à Sainte-Mangouste aussi vite que possible. Une fille était en train de s'amuser avec un jouet de chez Zonko et elle s'est subitement retrouvée avec une corne sur la tête. Interviewe ses parents !

Cuffe tournait en rond dans son bureau en désignant avec brusquerie chacun de ses employés à tour de rôle.

- Gulch, tu dois t'occuper de la colonne conseil de Smudgley pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse son interview. Malfoy, je te mets sur l'article de fond cette semaine. _Sorcière-Hebdo_ a fait un article sur Harry Potter et j'en veux un meilleur. Je veux une interview en profondeur prête pour la publication lundi. C'est le cinquième anniversaire de la mort de Tu-sais-qui donc fais ça bien ! Les coordonnées de Potter doivent être sur ton bureau maintenant. Wiggleswade, je veux que tu donnes des conseils sur les pires problèmes légaux que tu peux trouver dans ta colonne cette semaine. Braithwaite, fais le prochain mots-croisés plus difficile que jamais ! Allez-y les gars !

Dans un claquement de mains, Cuffe s'arrêta brusquement de parler et conclut la réunion. Les journalistes filèrent dans toutes les directions, se dépêchant de commencer leur travail, d'aucun en retournant à leurs bureaux, d'autres en sortant du bâtiment. Draco Malfoy cependant, suivit son patron.

- Monsieur…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malfoy ? le coupa Cuffe, pressé de retourner dans son bureau.

- C'est à propos de la tache qui m'a été attribuée, monsieur, répondit Draco. J'apprécie que vous m'ayez donné l'article traitant de l'actualité, mais je ne pense pas être la personne la plus appropriée pour mener une interview avec Harry Potter.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Cuffe.

Draco était surpris qu'un homme aussi petit que son éditeur puisse marcher aussi vite. Il avait du mal à le suivre.

- Nous n'avons jamais été en bon terme, expliqua l'ancien Serpentard. Et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Oh tu parles de votre rivalité à l'école, se souvint Cuffe toujours sans ralentir. Je pensais que Potter et toi aviez mis toutes ses bêtises de côté il y a des années, après ton procès ?

- Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour être cordial l'un envers l'autre, oui, répondit Draco. Mais je ne pense pas que ça veuille dire qu'il me fait assez confiance pour cette interview.

- Tu as autant de chance que n'importe quel autre journaliste, lui assura Cuffe. Potter est très secret sur sa vie privée. Ça m'a pris du temps pour qu'il accepte de faire une interview, figure-toi. Donc qu'importe, il attend ton hibou !

De la même façon qu'il avait conclut la réunion, Cuffe finit abruptement la conversation, cette fois en claquant violemment la porte de son bureau derrière lui, comme il avait claqué dans ses mains. Draco ne l'embêta pas plus longtemps. Il resta devant la porte fermée en clignant des yeux pendant un moment, puis il retourna à contrecœur à son bureau.

oOoOoOo

Harry flottait dans un rêve. Le sommeil était venu rapidement. Il avait laissé les fenêtres de sa chambre ouvertes pour la nuit, et la brise nocturne s'engouffrait au travers. Il soupira et frissonna doucement sous l'effet de cette douce caresse sur sa peau. C'était un léger frôlement, comme une aile de papillon. L'air effleura ses lèvres en passant puis revint pour les réchauffer. Il trembla de plaisir. Son corps était docile, réceptif. Alors que la pression du baiser fantôme s'accentuait, il entrouvrit les lèvres et attira l'amant de son rêve plus près de lui.

Son excitation était endormie. Les saveurs qui s'insinuaient en lui étaient sucrées, puissantes et embuaient son cerveau. Avec un soupir de plaisir paresseux, languissant, il flotta avec lui. Dans son rêve, il entoura ses bras autour de son amant sans visage, qui expira son nom et intensifia son baiser alors que ses mains descendaient le drap qui les séparait. Un corps dur et musculeux se pressa contre lui. La chaleur devint fièvre. La brise nocturne devint plus forte, secouant le drap bruyamment.

Dans un gémissement, Harry laissa la passion l'envahir. Le frôlement sur son corps devint plus insistant à cette réaction. Sa bouche devint sèche, impatiente. La brise se changea en un vent violent qui fit tomber sa lampe de la table de chevet. Soudainement, le fin voile de sommeil se déchira.

Le poids sur son corps était parti et Harry ressentit douloureusement la place vide alors qu'il se dégageait avec peine de son lit. Le rêve avait paru si réel et si tangible, comme s'il avait souhaité si fort avoir un compagnon que l'univers avait décidé de lui en donner un. Il avait dit à Hermione qu'il ne voulait sortir avec personne en ce moment, ce qui était vrai, mais il voulait quand même désespéramment quelqu'un. Il n'avait juste pas envie de subir la routine désagréable des rendez-vous.

Il se dépêtra de ses draps et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, une érection proéminente déformant son bas de pyjama.

Hermione était prête à tout pour lui trouver quelqu'un avec qui s'installer, mais tous les hommes qu'elle lui avait proposés ne convenaient pas. Ils ne le comprenaient pas. Le dernier type qu'Harry avait accepté à contrecœur de rencontrer n'arrêtait pas de lui demander s'il pouvait voir le soi-disant tatouage d'Hippogriffe qu'il avait sur la poitrine. Harry enleva rapidement son t-shirt et son bas de pyjama et s'en débarrassa au hasard sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. La seule marque qu'il avait sur sa poitrine était la cicatrice en forme d'ovale due au troisième Horcruxe, le médaillon de Serpentard.

Il fit un pas dans la douche et projeta le jet d'eau froide sur cette trace puis sur le reste de son corps. Ses autres cicatrices étaient encore visibles elles aussi. _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge_ se détachait sur le dos de sa main, les traces de la morsure de Nagini blêmissaient sur son avant-bras et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair demeurait à sa place, comme toujours. La rumeur sur le tatouage d'Hippogriffe n'était pas la pire cependant. Les gens semblaient croire que la guerre l'avait indigné et fatigué. Ils pensaient qu'il était devenu Auror pour continuer une vendetta contre les Forces du Mal.

Il détestait cette rumeur par-dessus tout. Depuis les cinq ans qui étaient passés, il avait mis la guerre et la douleur derrière lui. Il était en paix avec les morts de Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Fred, Hedwige, Dobby et Tonks. Il était en paix avec la mort elle-même. Aussi longtemps qu'il les aimerait et qu'il garderait des souvenirs d'eux, ils ne partiraient pas vraiment pour de bon. Tout l'amour qu'ils avaient créé était encore là. Tous les souvenirs étaient encore là. Le sacrifice de Dobby et de Snape, la loyauté de Fred et d'Hedwige, le courage de Lupin et Tonks, et la perspicacité de Dumbledore. Tout ça vivait encore, dans les cœurs de ceux qu'ils avaient touchés et nourris quand ils étaient encore là. Harry ne ressentait aucun ressentiment ni aucune colère envers les personnes et les événements qui avaient causé leur disparition. Ils étaient morts, mais ils étaient toujours en lui.

La mort termine une vie, pas les sentiments.

Doucement, en-dessous du jet d'eau froide, Harry commença à se rafraichir et à calmer son corps. Il ferma le robinet et se sécha en utilisant un Sort de Séchage, puis rampa jusqu'à son lit vide, son corps toujours nu, et tomba dans un sommeil paisible.

oOoOoOo

Draco dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de mettre sa clé dans le trou de la serrure et de finalement réussir à ouvrir sa porte. Il ne se faisait pas confiance pour utiliser la magie au vu de son état émotionnel actuel. Enfin, quand la porte émit un bruit sec et qu'il put l'ouvrir, il l'envoya violemment contre le mur et jeta sa mallette sur le canapé. Il n'était pas en colère ni ennuyé, il était terrifié. Il resta figé au milieu du hall d'entrée de son appartement, la respiration bruyante et rapide.

Il n'avait pas vu Potter depuis cinq ans, depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie d'interviewer Potter, de le voir ou de lui parler. Ce n'était pas qu'il le détestait. C'était plutôt l'inverse en fait. Draco s'était entiché de lui. Même s'il n'avait pas vu Harry Potter en chair et en os depuis la moitié d'une décennie, à chaque fois qu'il voyait une photo de Potter dans la presse il était empli d'un sentiment désespéré de convoitise et de désir. Ce n'était pas parce que Potter avait sauvé sa vie ou parce que Potter avait sauvé beaucoup de vies. Draco l'avait toujours désiré.

Il s'en était rendu compte par étape. D'abord, quand Potter était arrivé prisonnier dans sa maison. Draco se trouva incapable de confirmer son identité, incapable de le dénoncer. Ensuite, Crabbe l'avait acculé dans la Salle sur Demande, sa baguette pointée vers lui, un regard meurtrier dans ses yeux. « Ne le tuez pas ! NE LE TUEZ PAS ! » Draco n'avait pas crié ça parce que Voldemort voulait Potter vivant pour le tuer lui-même. Il l'avait simplement fait parce qu'il voulait que Potter vive. Ensuite, Potter l'avait sauvé du feu maudit. Draco se souvenait de la sensation de mains puissantes le tirant sur un balai, et de la présence de muscles fermes tandis que ses bras enserraient la poitrine du Gryffondor.

Il revivait souvent ces sensations durant ses rêves la nuit, sauf que les puissantes mains de Potter se déplaçaient sur tout son corps et que sa poitrine était fortement pressée contre la sienne. Draco avait lu la moindre ligne de tout ce qui avait été publié sur Potter et il était souvent en rage de voir toutes les fausses informations et toutes les hypothèses injustifiées qui étaient faites sur lui. Un récent article de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ parlait des dernières rumeurs sur Potter. Ils pensaient qu'il avait un Hippogriffe tatoué sur sa poitrine et qu'il était devenu un Auror car il était encore furieux et hanté par ses expériences avec Voldemort et les Forces du Mal.

Mais Draco savait que c'était loin d'être la vérité. Il savait bien plus de choses sur Potter qu'il ne l'admettait aux autres. Potter était devenu un Auror parce que ça avait été son but depuis sa cinquième année : tous ses modèles avaient été Aurors, il était bon en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et il faisait simplement ce pour quoi il était naturellement doué. Potter n'était pas du genre rancunier. S'il l'était, il n'aurait pas sauvé Draco et Goyle du feu maudit et il ne considérerait ni ne traiterait toutes les vies humaines de façon égale comme il le faisait.

La respiration de Draco revint à un rythme plus lent alors qu'il évaluait l'article scandaleux de _Sorcière-Hebdo_. Il connaissait bien mieux Potter qu'eux, il pourrait faire un bien meilleur article. Le seul problème serait de gagner la confiance de Potter et de le convaincre de s'ouvrir à lui dans une interview en profondeur.

_à suivre_

* * *

><p>[1] Explication technique qui n'apporte rien à l'histoire : Dans la version originale, le nom du journaliste est "Fenetre" mais je me suis dit que ça allait en embrouiller pas mal si je le laissais tel quel (comme moi ça m'a troublée quand j'ai lu l'histoire originale). Donc j'ai préféré le traduire en "Windo" (venant de window = fenêtre en anglais). Voilà voilà :P<p>

**Je suis restée fidèle au texte original, tout en essayant de faire des phrases en bon français. Mais si vous trouvez des longueurs et des maladresses, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !  
><strong>**Je vais essayer de poster toutes les deux semaines normalement.**

**Sachez aussi que toutes les reviews que vous laisserez éventuellement seront traduites pour l'auteur (_Clothsofheaven_) qui attend avec impatience les commentaires des lecteurs francophones ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu =)  
><strong>**Kelewan**


	2. Partie Deux

**14/03/12**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Voici la suite de cette traduction, avec l'interview de Harry par Draco, vous ne serez pas décus ^^**

**J'ai oublié de préciser au début que cette histoire est terminée et qu'elle sera composée de 4 chapitres (c'est aussi écrit sur mon profil)**

**Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à _Clothsofheaven_ qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.**

**Note de _Clothsofheaven_ : L'histoire contient des citations et des idées du livre _Tuesdays with Morrie_ de Mitch Albom [traduit en français par _La dernière leçon_].**

**Avertissement : slash/yaoi**

**Sur ce,  
><strong>**Bonne lecture :)**

PS: Merci à _Pauline_, _Gilderien_ et _Julie_ pour leurs reviews ! je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous intéresse :) et pour répondre à ta question Pauline, oui la fic est finie et fait 4 chapitres, et effectivement ce qui m'a intéressée était les nouveaux aspect et les nouveaux futurs envisagés par _Clothsofheaven_ pour nos héros préférés ^^ J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

><p>Partie Deux<p>

**_Les choses n'ont pas d'importance, les personnes oui. – Inconnu_**

* * *

><p>Harry fut réveillé le lendemain matin par l'arrivée d'une chouette à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle se percha sur sa tête de lit et tendit sa patte pour qu'il prenne la lettre qui y était accrochée.<p>

_Potter,_

_Cette lettre t'informe que j'ai été désigné comme le journaliste qui doit mener ton interview pour la Gazette du Sorcier.  
><em>_Je comprends que tu puisses avoir du mal à me faire confiance pour accomplir de cette tache, mais je t'assure que j'ai mis de côté notre inimitié et que j'adopterai une attitude professionnelle.  
><em>_La Gazette souhaiterait avoir un aperçu de ta vie professionnelle et personnelle depuis la guerre et j'ai préparé mes questions en conséquence.  
><em>_L'article doit paraitre lundi. S'il te plait, envoie-moi un hibou en retour pour me donner l'heure et l'endroit où tu seras disponible pour me rencontrer._

_Cordialement,  
><em>_Draco Malfoy_

Harry fixa pendant un long moment la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il savait que _la Gazette du Sorcier_ allait le contacter bientôt pour fixer l'entretien qu'ils avaient prévu. Il savait aussi que Malfoy travaillait désormais pour le journal, mais il n'avait pas du tout envisagé la possibilité que ce soit Malfoy qui soit le journaliste qui l'interviewerait.

Ce ne fut que quand la chouette mordilla son oreille qu'il se rappela qu'il devait écrire une réponse. Il trouva un morceau de parchemin, prit sa plume et s'arrêta la main en l'air. La lettre de Malfoy sonnait professionnelle, mais il s'en dégageait une impression décontractée, comme s'il ne voulait pas en faire tout un plat de cette entretien forcé. Harry pensait au contraire qu'il fallait en faire tout un plat, compte tenu de leur passé.

Mordillant fébrilement le bout de sa plume, il essaya de sonner informel lui aussi.

_Malfoy,_

_Je suis disponible n'importe quand entre maintenant et lundi._  
><em>Je me rends bien compte que tu auras aussi besoin de temps pour écrire l'article, donc peut-être que nous devrions nous rencontrer soit cet après-midi soit demain matin.<em>  
><em>Nous pouvons faire cette interview dans mon appartement si tu veux.<em>

_A bientôt,_  
><em>Harry<em>

Harry attacha sa réponse à la patte de la chouette et la regarda s'envoler par la fenêtre. Ce ne fut que quand l'animal disparut de sa vue qu'il commença à envisager les répercussions qui allait découler du fait qu'il autorisait Draco Malfoy à l'interviewer. Ils avaient, comme Malfoy l'avait dit dans sa lettre, mis leur ancienne inimitié derrière eux. Cependant, ça faisait longtemps qu'Harry avait vu Malfoy, et il n'était pas particulièrement impatient de le revoir. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait l'ancien Serpentard, il était passé au-dessus de ça, mais Malfoy n'était simplement pas son choix idéal pour avoir de la compagnie. Même si le blond n'avait pas été un Serpentard ou un Mangemort, Harry se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas pu bien s'entendre avec lui. Malfoy était trop fier et arrogant, et il accordait trop de valeur aux choses matérielles et à l'apparence.

Leur rencontre imminente ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, cependant. Harry s'en foutait si l'article que Malfoy allait rédiger allait être peu flatteur ou inexact. La plupart des informations publiées sur lui dans la presse l'était déjà de toute façon et Harry doutait que Malfoy puisse écrire quelque chose de pire que l'ancienne propagande de Rita Skeeter.

Il décida quand même de ne rien dire à Ron et Hermione sur la future interview. Ron se mettrait en colère et deviendrait protecteur vis-à-vis de lui et Hermione se sentirait impliquée et voudrait le briefer. Ils insisteraient aussi pour être avec Harry pendant l'entretien et il n'avait certainement pas besoin de leur présence en l'occurrence. Il laisserait simplement Malfoy entrer chez lui, il répondrait à ses questions calmement et de façon efficace et ça serait tout.

oOoOoOo

Draco décida de ne pas utiliser le réseau de cheminette, même si Potter lui avait garanti l'accès pour l'après-midi. Il voulait montrer à l'ancien Gryffondor qu'il ne se sentait plus supérieur aux Moldus en arrivant ainsi dans son quartier à pied et en entrant par la porte d'entrée. Il avait immédiatement répondu à la lettre de Potter, acceptant son offre de le rencontrer cet après-midi.

Le vieil heurtoir était lourd et un bruit sourd impressionnant retentit quand Draco le cogna contre la porte. Le blond s'ordonna à lui-même de ne pas être si nerveux, mais il ne put s'empêcher de faire passer sa mallette d'une main à l'autre tandis qu'il attendait. Cuffe serait furieux s'il s'enfuyait sans lui ramener une interview convenable. _Je ne vais pas faire demi-tour les mains vides_, se sermonna-t-il. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était Potter qu'il voulait impressionner, pas Cuffe. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, même depuis le collège. Il avait toujours voulu la reconnaissance de Potter, mais il ne l'avait jamais eue. Potter avait sauvé sa vie, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'appréciait. Il avait sauvé Draco parce qu'il était bon et fort et…

Les pensées de Draco furent interrompues quand la porte s'ouvrit. Draco leva les yeux. Devant lui se trouvait l'homme le plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais vu. Potter avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisé. Ses épaules étaient plus larges aussi. Et son visage… Draco décida qu'il était indubitablement le plus bel homme sur qui il avait posé les yeux. Ses yeux justement, ils étaient verts, ils brillaient et étincelaient, contrastant fortement avec ses cheveux noir corbeau. Des mèches épaisses partaient dans toutes les directions. C'était le type de cheveux qui rendrait n'importe qui ridicule, mais ça rendait juste l'ancien Gryffondor encore plus séduisant.

- Bonjour Potter, réussit à dire Draco. Merci de me laisser te rencontrer malgré ce court laps de temps.

- Pas de problème Malfoy, répondit l'intéressé en pointant l'intérieur de son appartement. Entre.

Quand Potter fit un pas en arrière, Draco dut lutter contre son envie de ne pas détacher ses yeux de lui. Il avança à l'intérieur et jeta un regard alentour. La pièce semblait décontractée, chaleureuse et accueillante, à l'image de son propriétaire. Les murs étaient d'un rouge profond avec des linteaux dorés. _Les couleurs de Gryffondors, bien sûr_. Le mur le plus proche de Draco était orné de nombreuses photos animées enchâssées dans des cadres dorés. Draco reconnut Potter, Granger et la famille Weasley sur l'un d'eux, tous resplendissant de joie, un énorme sapin de Noël scintillant derrière eux. A côté se trouvait la photo d'une magnifique femme aux cheveux roux et d'un homme qui ressemblait parfaitement à Potter. _Ça doit être ses parents_. Ils semblaient heureux d'être ensemble - pas comme les parents de Draco -, se tenant par les mains et riant en se regardant dans les yeux, sans faire cas de l'appareil photo.

En se retournant, Draco se retrouva face à son propre reflet dans un grand miroir ovale et fut embêté de voir que ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Il aplatit les mèches blondes récalcitrantes, puis le gris de ses yeux s'assombrit d'une touche d'anxiété et d'excitation. Ces joues rosirent à cette pensée : il avait toujours eu envie d'être accueilli dans la maison de Potter.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se força à se calmer et resserra sa veste autour de lui. Alors que Potter refermait la porte derrière lui, il se dépêcha de se détourner du miroir. Il ne voulait pas être pris en train de s'observer ou en train de faire les derniers ajustements à sa tenue. Le brun pensait déjà assez bien qu'il était narcissique pour ne pas en rajouter, et Draco était déterminé à lui prouver le contraire, prouver qu'il avait changé, que Potter lui-même l'avait fait changer.

La porte se referma dans un cliquetis et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils en furent tous les deux choqués. Il y eut une longue pause, pendant laquelle leur ancienne rivalité sembla se dresser comme un mur entre eux. Ils étaient de nouveau réunis. Potter avait sauvé sa vie et Draco, de façon moindre, avait sauvé celle de Potter.

- Prend un siège, dit celui-ci en faisant un mouvement maladroit de la main.

Il indiqua une petite table près de la cuisine. Draco s'assit, perché avec attention sur le bord de l'une des chaises rembourrées. Potter prit le siège opposé.

- Alors comme ça, tu es ici pour me poser des questions sur ma vie privée et professionnelle depuis la guerre ? demanda-t-il, citant la lettre que Draco lui avait envoyée.

- Oui, répondit celui-ci, fouillant dans sa mallette après l'avoir ouverte d'un geste brusque. En fait, j'ai déjà commencé l'article. Peut-être que tu veux le lire d'abord ?

Potter acquiesça dans un mouvement raide de la tête alors que Draco extirpait une feuille de parchemin de sa mallette. Il la fit glisser sur la table en direction de l'ancien Gryffondor. Celui-ci ajusta ses lunettes et commença sa lecture.

_Cela fait cinq ans que Voldemort a été vaincu, et à l'occasion de cet anniversaire, on m'a demandé de parler de l'homme qui est derrière tout ça, Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Harry Potter a changé ma vie et, si l'on doit croire ses nombreux fans autour du monde, il a changé la vie de beaucoup d'autres personnes également. Par où vais-je donc commencer ?_

_Peut-être par un incident qui s'est produit plusieurs années avant le retour de Voldemort, avant que Potter ne sache lui-même l'énorme tache qui lui incombait. Il avait douze ans et il était l'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor à Poudlard. Moi-même, déjà son rival sur les bancs de l'école, avait juste été nommé comme l'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard. Mon équipe et moi avions interrompu l'entrainement de Gryffondor sur le terrain de Quidditch tôt un matin. Mon père avait acheté pour chaque joueur de l'équipe de Serpentard un Nimbus 2001, le tout dernier modèle de balai à l'époque, afin de forcer le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de m'accorder une position dans l'équipe._

_Nous sommes donc arrivés sur le terrain avec un mot du Professeur Snape, demandant aux Gryffondors d'évacuer le terrain pour permettre à l'équipe de Serpentard de m'entraîner en tant que nouvel Attrapeur. L'amie de Potter, Hermione Granger, fut rapide à faire remarquer que je n'avais pas été nommé grâce à mon talent mais uniquement grâce à l'argent et à l'influence. Maintenant adulte, je peux comprendre et accepter ce fait. Cependant à cette époque, j'ai nié et je l'ai insultée. Je l'ai traitée de "sale Sang-de-bourbe". _

_Malheureusement ceci n'est pas la pire chose que j'ai faite à Potter et ses amis pendant notre scolarité à Poudlard. Je suis gêné de dire que ces histoires pourraient tenir dans plusieurs étagères._

_Le traitement que je leur ai infligé était cruel, indécent et offensif. Les années passèrent et nous nous retrouvâmes dans des camps opposés lors de la bataille qui allait se produire. On m'avait donné à moi, le fils d'un Mangemort, le rôle de suivre les pas de ma mère et de mon père. On avait donné à Potter, l'orphelin, le destin de tuer l'homme qu'on m'avait obligé à servir._

_Le jour de la bataille finale, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et moi avions suivi Potter et ses amis dans une pièce de Poudlard et nous les avions encerclés. Nous étions prêts à capturer Potter et à l'amener à Voldemort. Mon compère, Crabbe, invoqua un Feudeymon qu'il ne put contrôler et qui dévora rapidement la salle entière puis le tua. Goyle et moi nous retrouvâmes sur un vieux bureau, encerclé par les flammes. Nous ne pouvions être plus prêts de la mort. Soudainement Potter apparut sur un balai qu'il avait trouvé, il plongea vers le bureau puis me tira en sécurité derrière lui. Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley apparurent également et tirèrent Goyle sur leur propre balai. Ils sauvèrent nos vies ce jour-là._

_Lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire mon article, c'est ce souvenir qui se manifesta dans mon esprit. Il me rappela mes mauvais agissements à Poudlard, mes actions honteuses pendant la guerre, il me rappela toutes les choses qui se sont produites entre Potter et moi. Je l'ai malmené et rudoyé. Lui, a sauvé ma vie. Et c'est là qu'est la différence entre lui et moi. _

_Son cœur est bon et pur. Il a sauvé des vies et était sur le point de sacrifier la sienne. Il marcha dans la Forêt Interdite, marcha vers Voldemort, prêt à mourir. Il nous a montré qu'il y avait des choses pires dans la vie que la mort : les préjugés, la violence, l'injustice et toutes les autres choses que nombre de sorcières et sorciers ont subi pendant le règne de Voldemort. Heureusement il survécut dans la forêt et retourna au château de Poudlard pour finalement tuer Voldemort._

_Ce jour-là Potter enrichit et améliora la vie de beaucoup de personnes. En sauvant ma vie, la vie d'un ennemi, il nous a montré à tous que la vie est trop courte pour la passer à entretenir la haine ou à se souvenir des erreurs. [1] Il ne s'appesantit pas sur les méfaits des autres. La vie continue. Sa vie continue, mais il révère toujours les souvenirs de ses amis chers qui sont morts en l'aidant. Poudlard était en ruines, mais il réalisa que ça n'était pas important. C'était seulement une chose. Les choses n'ont pas d'importance, les personnes oui. Rémus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks et Maugrey Fol- Œil._

_Harry Potter devint Auror pour leur rendre hommage, et non pas pour continuer une croisade contre les Forces du Mal comme beaucoup l'ont dit. Pendant les années qui ont passé dans notre communauté magique, on m'a pardonné d'avoir été impliqué dans les Forces du Mal, grâce à lui, et j'ai appris à me pardonner moi-même. _

_Cette semaine j'ai organisé une interview avec Harry Potter pour découvrir plus de choses que nous pouvons apprendre de lui._

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il fixait le parchemin qui se trouvait dans ses mains. Harry aurait pu deviner toutes les manières qu'aurait pu avoir Malfoy pour aborder l'article, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. _La vie est trop courte pour la passer à entretenir la haine ou à enregistrer les torts._ Cette phrase sonnait comme quelque chose que Dumbledore aurait pu dire et Harry s'en sentait grandement soulagé. _Il ne s'appesantit pas sur les méfaits des autres. La vie continue._

L'ancien Serpentard ne croyait pas qu'il était encore coincé dans le passé, en colère après la mort de sa famille et de ses amis, comme les autres le pensaient. Sans qu'Harry ne lui dise rien, Malfoy comprenait.

_Mon père avait acheté pour chaque joueur de l'équipe de Serpentard un Nimbus 2001, le tout dernier modèle de balai à l'époque, afin de forcer le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de m'accorder une position dans l'équipe. Je n'avais pas été nommé grâce à mon talent mais uniquement grâce à l'argent et à l'influence._ Malfoy ne déniait pas seulement la théorie populaire sur la colère et le ressentiment d'Harry envers la guerre, mais il admettait aussi ses erreurs passées, et pas seulement celles qu'il avait faites avec Voldemort, mais aussi celles qu'il avait faites de lui-même. Il avait reconnu qu'il avait tort et il avançait dans sa vie, tout comme Harry. Il n'était plus le fils du riche Mangemort, il était simplement un homme qui avait fait des erreurs et qui nourrissait des regrets.

Harry savait que c'était normal pour un adulte de regretter des choses passées, il ne pensait juste pas que Malfoy était du genre à avoir des remords. C'était seulement maintenant qu'Harry se rendait compte que depuis toujours il avait fait un mauvais jugement à son propos. _Les choses n'ont pas d'importance, les personnes oui._ Malfoy n'était plus arrogant désormais, il ne pouvait pas l'être. Il était assez rusé pour essayer d'agir bien envers Harry uniquement dans le but de faire une bonne interview, mais Harry pouvait dire qu'il était sincère. Il se sentit soudain beaucoup plus léger à cette certitude.

Ils étaient semblables après tout, tous les deux – il savait ce que Malfoy savait. Peut-être que rien de tout ça ne s'est passé, rien de la guerre, de la rivalité et de leur pertes. Assis en face de Malfoy en cet instant, il était plus facile de dissiper ces pensées à ce sujet. Ce qui était réel et pourtant tellement fantastique était qu'ils se trouvaient à cet endroit, à ce moment précis de leur vie.

Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge, sortant Harry de sa fascination envers son travail. Le brun leva les yeux et leurs pupilles se rencontrèrent de nouveau.

Harry sentit une autre onde de choc se propager en lui. L'ancien Serpentard n'avait pas seulement fait des ajustements dans sa personnalité, mais son apparence avait elle aussi changée. Son allure et son attitude s'étaient adoucies, ses cheveux brillaient et quelques mèches tombaient sur son front. Ses épaules et sa poitrine musclées paraissaient puissantes, mais il gardait un air humble. Ses yeux étaient toujours gris, mais n'étaient plus froids ni acerbes : ils étaient profonds, ouverts et honnêtes.

_Il est beau. Il est magnifique. Il est **parfait**._

Le choc de cette révélation se répercuta dans la poitrine d'Harry. Quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Harry regardait Malfoy au fond des yeux et aussi clairement qu'il pouvait voir les iris gris foncés le regardant en retour, il savait qu'il ne connaissait plus le Malfoy qu'il avait devant lui. Leurs yeux ne bougeaient pas, verrouillés dans ceux de l'autre, mais les repères d'Harry s'étaient tellement chamboulés en si peu de temps qu'il s'attendait presque à ce que les iris de Malfoy changent de couleur.

Avant il avait été facile pour Harry d'agir avec Malfoy, car celui-ci était prévisible. Il pouvait très bien être grossier, injuste et horrible, il restait le même. Le brun avait toujours su à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il pouvait s'attendre de l'homme qui était assis en face de lui. Il n'était plus Draco Malfoy. Il n'était plus le Draco Malfoy qu'Harry avait connu. Il ne connaissait plus du tout cet homme, et il s'en sentait étrangement frustré. A présent, il ne ressentait rien sauf une impatience perplexe comme s'il se trouvait face à un cadenas dont il ne connaissait pas le code de déverrouillage. Il se revoyait à seize ans, suivant Malfoy dans l'Allée des Embrumes et se demandant désespéramment ce qu'il allait faire.

Une vague de panique le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Malfoy fut déconcerté par la question mais il répondit quand même.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Non, tu n'es _pas_ lui, dit Harry, en lui rendant le parchemin.

Malfoy cilla de confusion. Un creux se forma entre ses sourcils et il mordilla un coin de sa lèvre. Les yeux d'Harry furent irrémédiablement attirés par ce mouvement involontaire et nerveux de la bouche de Malfoy et un frisson de désir le parcourut. Il fut encore plus frustré.

- Tu n'es pas le Draco Malfoy que je connais, ajouta-t-il en se levant brusquement. Je veux voir le Malfoy que je connais.

Il amorça un geste de départ mais Draco s'était déjà levé. Dans un mouvement souple il enleva sa veste. Sa chemise tomba à terre dans un doux bruissement. Son T-shirt suivit rapidement. La poitrine de Malfoy se retrouva nue et les cicatrices dues au sortilège du _Sectumsempra_ lancé par Harry se détachaient affreusement sur la peau pâle.

- Les gens ont changé depuis la guerre, Potter.

La voix de Malfoy était douce mais ferme. Il voulait montrer qu'il avait raison mais sans être agressif. Ce nouveau changement en Malfoy ne fit qu'augmenter la frustration d'Harry. La poitrine de Malfoy était musclée et parfaite. Harry réalisa soudainement que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché un autre homme. _Trop longtemps_. Il sentit un autre frisson d'envie le parcourir et il décida qu'il serait mieux de bloquer toutes ses pensées envers Malfoy. Ce n'était pas possible d'éprouver un tel désir envers le blond maintenant. Ce n'était ni raisonnable ni juste. Il n'était plus un Mangemort certes, mais il était toujours une menace. C'était impossible pour Harry de le comprendre et ça le frustrait toujours autant.

L'ancien Gryffondor ferma les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit de nouveau, il considérait désormais Malfoy comme un journaliste lambda de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Son esprit se concentra sur l'article devant lui. Le journaliste voulait savoir quelles leçons les gens pouvaient tirer de sa vie. Harry allait simplement dire ce qu'il avait à dire et ensuite le journaliste le laisserait en paix. Il regarda les cicatrices exposeés en face de lui, à la fois sous le choc et avec dédain. Il les avait lui-même créées mais elles n'étaient rien en comparaison des siennes.

Il enleva son propre T-shirt et fixa le journaliste, toujours éloigné de lui par la table.

- Après la guerre, j'ai assisté au procès des Mangemorts. Tout le monde là-bas disait « les gens ne changent pas » dit-il, sa respiration soulevant sa poitrine nue. « Les gens ne changent pas, donc arrêtons de perdre du temps et enfermons-les à Azkaban à vie. » Mais je sais que les gens peuvent changer. Dumbledore en est la preuve parfaite. Dans sa jeunesse il était obsédé par les Reliques de la Mort, il est devenu ami avec Grindelwald avec qui il avait prévu d'assujettir les Moldus. Il voulait monter une révolution des sorciers et être leur chef. Il croyait que tout le mal qui allait être fait servirait le bien et à la fin profiterait au futur des sorciers. Puis sa sœur mourut car il avait placé ses ambitions avec Grindelwald avant son bien-être. Il a alors compris que ceux qui étaient les mieux pressentis pour le pouvoir étaient ceux qui ne devaient jamais en avoir, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a toujours refusé le poste de Ministre de la Magie à chaque fois qu'on lui proposait. Il a compris ses erreurs et il a changé. Il a battu Grindelwald et m'a aidé à défaire Voldemort. _Les gens changent_, c'est la première leçon.

Le journaliste hocha lentement la tête, comme s'il était trop effrayé pour bouger. Harry réalisa qu'il le regardait intensément, mais il continua à le fixer du regard.

- Deuxième leçon, énonça-t-il en haussant sa voix d'un ton. Il n'y a pas de socle, pas de sol plus sûr sur lequel les personnes peuvent s'élever que leurs amis ou leur famille.

D'un mouvement de poignet, il fit disparaître la table qui faisait barrage entre eux.

- C'est devenu assez clair pour moi pendant la guerre quand Ron et Hermione m'ont aidé à trouver et à détruire les Horcruxes. Si personne n'éprouve amour, engagement ou inquiétude pour vous, alors vous n'avez rien du tout. Nous avons vite appris que nous n'arriverions pas à vaincre Voldemort si nous ne nous entraidions pas les uns les autres.

A chaque mot, il faisait un pas vers le journaliste, et bientôt il se retrouva debout en face de lui. Il posa la paume de sa main sur sa poitrine nue, montrant ainsi la cicatrice que le médaillon de Serpentard avait créée.

- Le premier Horcruxe que nous avons trouvé ensemble nous a embrouillé l'esprit. Il était maléfique et effrayant et il nous a éloigné les uns des autres. Ron et moi, nous nous sommes disputés et il nous a abandonnés. Il fut parti pendant des jours. Sans lui, Hermione et moi avions perdu espoir. Quand il est finalement revenu, nous sommes repartis dans notre quête à nouveau. Nous avons détruit l'Horcruxe et nous avons avancé vers le suivant. _Aimons-nous ou mourons._ [2], c'est la deuxième leçon. Sinon nous n'aurions pas été capables de gagner cette guerre. Si j'avais été seul, ou si nous avions été incapables de travailler ensemble correctement, alors la guerre que nous avons surmontée aurait été bien plus difficile. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu la réussir.

Harry fit un pas en arrière, élargissant de nouveau l'espace entre le journaliste et lui.

- _Aimons-nous ou mourons_, répéta-t-il.

Le journaliste fit de nouveau un bref hochement de tête et Harry se détourna de lui. L'intensité de son regard était partie, mais la frustration se faisait toujours entendre dans sa voix.

- La dernière leçon que vous pouvez apprendre de moi est la plus difficile. C'est à propos de la mort.

Harry ne pouvait pas voir le journaliste, mais il pouvait jurer qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Ma mère est morte pour me protéger. Elle a affronté la mort volontairement et courageusement. Je voulais être comme elle. J'ai marché dans la Forêt Interdite la nuit de la Bataille Finale. Prêt à mourir comme elle l'a été.

Il était à présent en train de regarder la photo de ses parents, et sentait le regard du journaliste sur le dos de sa tête.

- Tout le monde savait que j'allais mourir, mais personne n'y croyait. S'ils l'avaient cru, ils auraient agi différemment. Je ne suis pas mort ce jour-là, mais j'ai accepté la mort, et quand on apprend à mourir, on apprend à vivre. C'est la dernière leçon. _Accepter la mort, ne pas en avoir peur, et ainsi avancer dans la vie_.

_à suivre_

* * *

><p>[1] "La vie me paraît trop courte pour la passer à entretenir la haine ou à enregistrer les torts." – <em>Jane Eyre<em>

[2] "Aimons-nous ou mourons." – _W. H. Auden _

**Merci d'avoir lu :) **

**Je vous rappelle que les reviews que vous laisserez seront traduites à l'auteur par mes soins ^^**

**A dans deux semaines !  
><strong>**Kelewan**


	3. Partie Trois

**28/03/12**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Voici la troisième partie de cette traduction, ****l'avant-dernière déjà, alors profitez-en bien :)**

**Disclaimer : **_**Harry Potter**_** appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à **_**Clothsofheaven**_** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.**

**Note de **_**Clothsofheaven**_** : L'histoire contient des citations et des idées du livre **_**Tuesdays with Morrie**_** de Mitch Albom [traduit en français par **_**La dernière leçon**_**].**

**Avertissement 1: slash/yaoi  
><strong>Avertissement 2: allusions sexuelles<strong>**

**Sur ce,  
><strong>**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Partie Trois<p>

**_On pense que la haine est une arme dirigée contre la personne qui nous a fait du mal. Mais elle est à double tranchant. Et le mal que nous croyons faire, c'est surtout à nous-mêmes que nous le faisons. – Mitch Albom (Les cinq personnes que j'ai rencontrées là-haut)_**

* * *

><p>Harry se retourna dans ses draps. Il avait fermé les fenêtres de sa chambre avant d'aller dormir la veille, empêchant la brise d'entrer, mais il pouvait encore sentir une certaine pression sur son corps. Soudain, le visage de Draco Malfoy apparut devant lui.<p>

- Tu es magnifique, dit celui-ci à Harry, faisant courir le bout de ses doigts sur ses épaules et le long de sa poitrine.

Le haut de pyjama d'Harry avait une rangée de boutons et alors qu'il les défaisait un à un, Malfoy mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en retenant son souffle. Harry pensa qu'il aurait dû émettre des protestations, mais alors même que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, il eut le souffle coupé et laissa son corps s'abandonner aux caresses de Malfoy, sa tête retombant doucement contre son oreiller.

Avec de mouvements prudents, Malfoy baissa le drap froissé qui séparait leurs deux corps et fit glisser ses mains sur les cuisses d'Harry. Le brun remua légèrement, hésitant puis soumis. Une minute plus tard lui sembla-t-il, son pyjama fut jeté terre. Malfoy s'agenouilla entre ses genoux écartés, aussi nu que lui, son visage tendu sous l'effet de la concentration et de l'envie.

Regardant le visage du blond et les lignes musculeuses de son corps, Harry crut fondre de désir. Dans un sourire, le coin de ses lèvres se souleva et ses yeux se plissèrent, et il s'offrit à Malfoy. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, mouillées et entrouvertes, et Harry crut qu'il allait glisser dans le fond de la gorge de Malfoy et y être avalé à jamais. Dans un grognement, il tourna sa tête sur le côté alors que Malfoy déplaçait sa bouche vers son cou, et il regarda par-dessus ses épaules - qui se soulevaient sous l'effet de sa respiration - en direction des murs, distinguant le contour des photos et des meubles fantomatiques.

Tout d'un coup, la chambre s'emplit de personnes qui s'agglutinèrent autour d'eux pour les regarder. Le visage réprobateur d'Hermione nagea vers lui et Sirius apparut brièvement, tapant de fureur le pied du lit en les voyant. La peur étendit ses ailes dans le ventre d'Harry. Il haleta et se réveilla sous l'effet d'une intense frayeur.

oOoOoOo

Draco mit en boule son oreiller et se tourna de l'autre côté. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, pas après ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Potter avait répondu à ses questions, puis lui avait tourné le dos et lui avait ordonné de sortir. Il n'avait même pas regardé Draco pendant qu'il rassemblait ses affaires puis sortait par la porte d'entrée.

Ç'aurait été idiot de sa part de pousser Potter un peu plus. Il avait eu assez de matière pour finir son article et ça n'aurait rien apporté de bon de rester à proximité de Potter alors que celui-ci ne voulait clairement plus de lui. Draco ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé pour que les choses tournent de cette façon, et échappent à tout contrôle. L'ancien Gryffondor avait été gêné, mais aussi cordial quand il laissa Draco entrer. Il avait même semblé satisfait à la lecture de la première moitié de son article. Puis il avait relevé les yeux vers Draco et le blond avait vu l'étrange coup d'œil que Potter lui avait lancé. Ses yeux étaient durs et inflexibles, comme s'il avait trouvé Draco en train de rôder autour de sa maison et fouiner dans ses affaires.

Il avait demandé à voir le Draco Malfoy qu'il connaissait, le Draco Malfoy qui fut perdu il y a des années. La seule chose à laquelle Draco avait pu penser avait été d'enlever son T-shirt pour montrer à Potter les cicatrices qu'il avait lui-même laissées sur son corps. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ce n'était rien comparé aux marques que l'ancien Serpentard lui avait causées, même si elles ne pouvaient pas se voir.

Potter lui avait montré ses cicatrices en réponse et Draco était resté pétrifié devant elles. C'était de terribles souvenirs d'une période douloureuse, mais elles rendaient le brun encore plus séduisant pour Draco. _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_ était le symbole de se détermination et de son engagement. La marque sur son front était le symbole de l'amour. Les cicatrices sur sa poitrine et sur son avant-bras étaient juste ensorcelantes. Elles prouvaient combien Potter était vraiment un héros. Draco aurait tellement voulu les caresser et les embrasser.

_Merlin, je suis foutu._

Il était bouleversé d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant. Il désirait Potter si fort. Le désespoir étreignit son cœur et le désir embruma son cerveau. Il roula de nouveau son oreiller et essaya de s'endormir.

oOoOoOo

_Ce n'est pas Malfoy. Ce n'est pas Malfoy_, se répétait Harry encore et encore, _c'est simplement parce que je n'ai été avec personne depuis un moment._

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Il n'était pas franchement emballé par la décision qu'il venait de prendre, mais après s'être réveillé en érection et en sueur à cause de ses fantasmes sur Draco Malfoy, il devait faire quelque chose. _N'importe quoi pour ne plus penser à lui._

Il était partagé entre le dégout et un désir confus. Les images de Malfoy et lui dans son lit restaient obstinément dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas les voir mais ses sens en émoi lui rappelaient constamment ces images.

Il sortit de la cheminée de Ron et Hermione et heurta presque cette dernière alors qu'elle était sur le point d'aller le voir. On était lundi matin et elle tenait la dernière édition de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ dans ses mains.

- Harry ! J'allais justement te voir !

Elle brandit le journal devant lui pour qu'il puisse voir. La première page énonçait :

**_UNE VIE MERVEILLEUSE  
><em>_Le succès d'Harry Potter_**

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient écarquillés et son visage était pâle. Harry la regarda, les lèvres pincées et les yeux perçants. Il s'attendait à sa colère et il s'y était préparé. Il fut choqué, néanmoins, quand elle lui sourit et s'exclama :

- C'est merveilleux Harry ! C'est le meilleur article qu'on ait jamais écrit sur toi !

Elle manqua son regard de pure confusion, alors qu'elle retournait le journal entre ses mains et commençait à le lire à haute voix.

_Quelquefois, je regarde en arrière vers la personne que j'étais avant la fin de la guerre. J'ai envie de m'adresser à cette personne. Je veux lui montrer les choses qu'il doit regarder, lui dire les erreurs qu'il doit éviter. Je veux lui dire d'être plus ouvert, d'ignorer le leurre des valeurs idéalisées, de prêter attention à ses amis et aux êtres aimés qui s'expriment, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il devait les entendre. De manière générale, je veux lui dire d'aller au-delà de sa colère et de sa fierté et de soutenir cet orphelin de Godric's Hollow marqué par une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front._

_Je sais que je ne peux pas le faire. Aucun de nous ne peut défaire ce que nous avons fait, ou revivre notre vie, déjà enregistrée. Mais si Harry Potter m'a jamais enseigné quelque chose, c'est ceci : la colère et le regret sont comme des poisons. Ça vous mange de l'intérieur. On pense que la haine est une arme dirigée contre la personne qui nous a fait du mal. Mais elle est à double tranchant. Et le mal que nous croyons faire, c'est surtout à nous-mêmes que nous le faisons._

_Les parents d'Harry Potter ont été tués quand il était bébé. Il a passé son adolescence entière à se battre contre Voldemort en perdant ses amis dans la bataille. Il a quatre cicatrices gravées dans son corps qui lui rappellent la violence qu'il a subie tous les jours._

_Harry Potter, cependant, n'est pas marqué par les malheurs et les épreuves qu'il a subis. Il sait que la douleur fait partie de la vie. Que c'est **sensé** en faire partie. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui vous décourage. C'est quelque chose dont on peut apprendre beaucoup._

L'article continuait par la discussion que Malfoy avait eue avec Harry. Il listait les trois leçons qu'il avait mentionnées dans l'état de frustration où il se trouvait. Harry fut surpris de voir que Malfoy n'avait pas mentionné l'humeur d'Harry dans son article. Il avait simplement détaillé les trois leçons en incluant des citations d'Harry, comme _Aimons-nous ou mourrons_ ou _Quand on apprend à mourir, on apprend à vivre_.

Il finissait l'article en disant :

_Comme il est vrai que la beauté réside dans le regard de qui la contemple. [1] La vie d'Harry Potter - faite de malheurs, de douleur, de souffrance et de pertes - n'est pas belle selon les standards, mais elle est plus que belle pour moi._

_Elle est pleine de courage, d'endurance, d'amitié et de savoir._

_C'est une vie merveilleuse._

Hermione murmura le dernier des mots de Malfoy dans un souffle étranglé. Ses yeux brillaient.

- Oh Harry, sanglota-t-elle, jetant le papier sur le côté et passant ses bras autour de lui. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Malfoy t'interviewait ?

Elle n'était pas en colère contre lui comme il l'avait cru. Elle semblait vraiment ravie de la situation. Harry haussa les épaules et Hermione se rendit compte de la force de son étreinte.

- Je ne voulais pas en faire toute une histoire, dit-il simplement. Je voulais en finir le plus tôt possible.

- Mais c'_est_ toute une histoire ! dit Hermione avec exaltation. Malfoy a fait un travail formidable ! Même Ron a aimé ce qu'il a écrit !

- Pas si mal pour un connard à tête de fouine, renchérit celui-ci, apparaissant brièvement sur le seuil de la cuisine attenante.

Il avait un torchon sur son épaule et des miettes sur le devant de son T-shirt. Il retourna rapidement dans la pièce pour nettoyer.

- Ouais, acquiesça Harry à contrecœur. C'est mieux que ce que je croyais.

Hermione lui souriait étrangement. Il changea subtilement de sujet.

- Je suis juste passé pour prendre mon billet.

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa.

- Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu n'irais pas à ce match de Quidditch.

- Non, je veux y aller avec Adam, assura Harry.

- Aiden, corrigea Hermione.

- C'est ça.

Elle le regardait à nouveau étrangement, en fronçant les sourcils et plissant les yeux. C'était l'expression qu'elle avait à Poudlard à chaque fois qu'elle résolvait un problème de Runes Anciennes particulièrement difficile.

- Tu as dit que tu ne voulais sortir avec personne en ce moment, se souvint-elle.

- J'ai réalisé que je devais donner une chance à Aaron, dit-il. La vie continue.

C'était l'expression qu'avait employée Malfoy dans l'article. Harry n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi elle lui était venue à l'esprit à l'instant.

- Aiden, corrigea de nouveau Hermione, maintenant clairement suspicieuse.

En temps normal, elle aurait été heureuse de voir Harry réagir ainsi, mais pour une raison que le brun ne comprenait pas, elle paraissait mécontente. Elle le regarda fixement pendant un moment, avant de sortir le billet de son sac à main.

- Je donnerai l'autre billet à Aiden, lui dit-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cheminée.

- Merci Hermione, répondit Harry avant de s'avancer dans l'âtre et de disparaître dans un jet de flammes vertes. Je te parlerai plus tard.

Elle le regarda partir et contempla la cheminée vide pendant un petit moment. Elle pensait à toutes ces années depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, depuis leurs années de jeunes sorciers à Poudlard, puis elle repensa aux années de guerre, transformées en photos floues par les images mensongères des médias. Comme Harry, elle s'était résignée au fait que les informations diffusées dans la presse seraient de toute façon inexactes.

Puis Malfoy était apparu tout à coup et avait chassé tous ces doutes. Elle avait oublié, et Malfoy était venu pour lui faire se souvenir. Harry était vraiment extraordinaire. Ça avait été inutile et vain de sa part de vouloir le caser avec ces hommes ordinaires. Elle était maintenant en colère contre elle-même.

Hermione entra dans la cuisine et trouva Ron encore en train de nettoyer. Sa tête était penchée sur le plan de travail alors qu'il essuyait un amas de miettes avec un torchon mouillé. Une petite pile d'assiettes et de couverts encombraient l'évier. Hermione savait qu'il faisait le ménage à la manière Moldue pour garder ses mains actives et empêcher ses pensées de devenir trop écrasantes.

L'article de Malfoy avait profondément affecté Ron également. Hermione avait pleuré en le lisant et le visage de Ron s'était assombri. Il avait tapoté sa main et l'avait enlacée en réconfort, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était enfin temps que _La Gazette du Sorcier_ écrive quelque chose qui mérite Harry. Il était temps que quelqu'un mérite Harry.

Elle avait évité le sujet, mais soudainement elle ressentit le besoin d'en parler.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Il était évident qu'elle ne parlait pas de leur organisation pour le ménage de la cuisine. Ron ne la regarda pas. Une immense vérité s'était dressée devant eux à la lecture de cet article, mais ils avaient tous les deux évité cette question depuis le matin. Après un long blanc, Ron répondit :

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il est passé pour prendre le billet pour ce match de Quidditch que je l'avais forcé à accepter.

Ron se redressa, confus.

- Je croyais qu'il avait refusé d'y aller.

- Moi aussi.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a aussi brusquement changé d'avis ?

Ron connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il avait peur de l'admettre. Hermione le fit pour lui.

- Ça a un rapport avec l'article, dit-elle. Ça a un rapport avec Malfoy.

L'attitude étrange et énervante d'Harry prenait tout son sens quand il était question de Malfoy. C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Malfoy avait jeté le Rapeltout de Neville et Harry était allé le chercher. Malfoy était allé dans l'Allée des Embrumes et Harry l'avait suivi. A cette époque, Ron et Hermione avait suspecté qu'Harry avait suivi Malfoy toute l'année pour une autre raison que Voldemort. Il était un adolescent avec des pensées et des besoins encore confus. Ils avaient pensé qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de lui mais avaient choisi d'ignorer leur supposition. Ils étaient même effrayé à l'idée de les admettre en face de l'autre et tous deux avaient espéré que la situation se passerait toute seule.

Ils furent soulagés quand elle passa effectivement, ou au moins ils semblèrent être soulagés. La guerre s'acheva, cinq ans passèrent et ils oublièrent. Harry se plongea à corps perdu dans ses études pour devenir Auror et Malfoy s'évanouit jusqu'à disparaître de leurs mémoires. Et à présent, réalisa Hermione, Harry était de nouveau jeune et confus. Il avait dû ressentir quelque chose envers Malfoy pendant l'interview et avait dû se sentir submergé par l'article comme elle-même l'avait été. Il avait dû finalement se rendre compte de ses vrais sentiments pour Malfoy et en ressentir un choc profond.

Il était en plein déni.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Ron réagisse comme lui, mais elle fut surprise quand il posa son torchon et dit simplement :

- Ça a toujours eu un rapport avec Malfoy.

Maintenant il était clair pour eux que le blond partageait les sentiments d'Harry. Seul quelqu'un qui aimait Harry et le connaissait bien aurait été capable d'écrire un article comme ça sur lui. Hermione hocha la tête, brusquement submergée par la joie de cette acceptation.

- Il essaie de masquer ses sentiments en allant à ce rendez-vous avec Aiden.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Ron.

Hermione cligna des yeux, saisie. Il l'avait surprise encore une fois. Ron n'avait jamais pris part à ses plans pour gérer la vie amoureuse d'Harry avant. C'était ce qui faisait de lui un ami plus précieux qu'elle ne l'était, réalisa-t-elle. Elle avait souvent cru à tord qu'il était passif, mais en vérité il laissait simplement Harry être lui-même. C'était une liberté qu'il n'avait jamais eue avant que la guerre ne s'achève.

Le remord lui tordait l'estomac. Elle avait mis trop de pression sur Harry, elle aurait dû le laisser gérer sa vie comme il l'entendait. Et elle avait toutes les raisons de penser qu'il pouvait le faire : après tout, il s'était déjà mis dans de beaux draps avant et il s'en était toujours sorti.

- Non, nous ne faisons rien, dit-elle à Ron, en enlevant le torchon de son épaule.

La vaisselle dans l'évier commença à se laver toute seule après un mouvement de poignet de sa part.

- C'est à lui de jouer maintenant.

oOoOoOo

Harry rencontra Aiden dans l'ombre du grand stade de Quidditch. Le brun, de par son manque d'intérêt, avait oublié à quoi ressemblait Aiden, mais il n'eut aucun problème à le retrouver, car celui-ci l'avait facilement reconnu dans la foule des supporters. Il accueillit Harry bruyamment et avec enthousiasme, attirant l'attention des personnes passant à proximité. Harry baissa la tête et les conduisit vers l'entrée la plus proche, qui était déjà entourée par un essaim de sorcières et sorciers excités.

- Monsieur Potter ! brailla la placeuse quand elle vit leur billets. Oh non ces sièges ne font pas l'affaire pour vous ! Je vais vous en trouver des meilleurs dans la loge !

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, murmura Harry, embarrassé de cette marque de distinction. Vraiment, je…

- Bien sûr que non, Monsieur Potter, j'insiste !

Il n'eut pas d'occasion supplémentaire pour argumenter. La placeuse eut vite fait de trouver de nouveaux billets et Aiden les accepta avant même qu'Harry puisse protester. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers pour entrer dans le grand stade avec le reste de la foule, qui en passant par les portes se divisa entre les tribunes à droite et à gauche.

Ils continuèrent de monter et ils atteignirent enfin le haut de l'escalier pour se retrouver dans une petite loge à l'endroit le plus haut du stade, situé exactement entre les deux buts. Harry et Aiden s'installèrent sur les sièges dont le numéro correspondait à leurs nouveaux billets, au premier rang. En-dessous d'eux, des centaines de sorcières et sorciers étaient en train de s'installer dans les tribunes qui s'élevaient tout autour du stade ovale.

Trois anneaux se tenaient à chaque extrémité, à quinze mètres de hauteur et quasiment au niveau de l'œil d'Harry. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir qui partageait la loge avec eux. Plusieurs personnes influentes du Ministère étaient assises sur les sièges derrière eux, mais pendant un moment Harry s'imagina qu'ils étaient occupés par une famille de trois personnes, toutes avec le nez pointu, le visage anguleux et des cheveux blonds. Le plus jeune lui sourit avec mépris, d'une telle façon qu'il sentit son cœur s'emballer et son sang bouillir.

Aiden le sortit de ses souvenirs de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en cognant volontairement la cuisse du brun contre la sienne.

- On est en première classe ! dit-il joyeusement, alors que la voix forte du commentateur fendit l'air pour couvrir la clameur de la foule qui emplissait désormais le stade.

Sa voix fit un écho autour d'eux, se répercutant dans les quatre coins des tribunes bondées.

- Mesdames et Messieurs… bienvenue ! Bienvenue pour le match d'aujourd'hui !

Les spectateurs acclamèrent ces paroles et applaudirent.

Les coudes d'Aiden frôlaient intentionnellement ceux d'Harry alors qu'ils applaudissaient avec le reste du public. L'ancien Gryffondor remarqua que Aiden essayait de s'asseoir aussi près de lui que possible, trouvant toutes les excuses pour le toucher. Ça allait être facile de le mettre dans son lit, pensa Harry. Il eut un petit sourire. Aiden était assez séduisant et il semblait qu'il allait être plus qu'enchanté de participer à tout ce qu'Harry allait pouvoir suggérer. Ses ridicules fantasmes sur Malfoy allaient bientôt disparaître.

Un immense écran apparut de l'autre côté du terrain et les mots FLECHES D'APPLEBY : ZERO, CANONS DE CHUDLEY : ZERO apparurent. Les joueurs de chaque équipe arrivèrent en flèche de derrière le panneau géant sur leurs balais, et ils furent présentés un par un par le commentateur. Aiden commença à applaudir avec plus d'enthousiasme, et c'était maintenant son avant-bras qui touchait légèrement celui d'Harry.

L'arbitre suivit rapidement les joueurs, une large caisse en bois sous le bras et un sifflet entre les lèvres. Il vola jusqu'au sol et ouvrit la caisse d'un coup de pied. Les quatre balles de Quidditch s'envolèrent dans les airs et Harry suivit des yeux le minuscule Vif d'Or pendant un bref instant avant qu'il n'accélère et ne sorte de son champ de vision.

Un sifflement aigu sortant du sifflet de l'arbitre marqua le début du match.

- C'est partiiiii ! hurla le commentateur. Astrix est au jeu ! Kiely ! Brand ! King ! Astrix de nouveau ! Kiely ! Dumbar ! Birch ! BIRCH MARQUE !

Le stade trembla alors que les spectateurs applaudissaient à tout rompre.

- Dix – Zéro pour les Flèches !

Aiden se leva en poussant une acclamation, et quand il se rassit, il retomba encore plus près d'Harry qu'avant. Le Gryffondor connaissait beaucoup de choses sur le Quidditch et il pouvait déjà prévoir que les Flèches d'Appleby allaient battre les Canons de Chudley. Et en dix minutes, les Flèches marquèrent deux fois de plus, menant trente à zéro, causant une vague d'acclamations et d'applaudissements de la part de leurs supporters.

Harry se recula dans le fond de son siège et laissa son esprit divaguer. Les Canons de Chudley perdaient toujours. Tout comme Malfoy perdait toujours face à Harry. Il se souvint de la sensation de fendre l'air, plongeant pour attraper le Vif d'Or, avec Malfoy sur ses traces. A chaque fois c'était un réel sentiment d'excitation : le vent hurlant dans ses oreilles, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine, Malfoy désespéré à l'idée de le rattraper. Mais le blond avait vite abandonné la poursuite. Il avait arrêté le Quidditch et leur compétition de toujours au profit de ce qu'il devait faire pour Voldemort. Les temps avaient changé et Harry s'était retrouvé en train de poursuivre Malfoy. Le Serpentard n'avait plus jamais combattu Harry depuis. Cette pensée provoqua un étrange sentiment de vide en lui.

La main d'Aiden glissa vers la cuisse d'Harry alors qu'il se mettait debout de nouveau, acclamant le Batteur des Canons de Chudley qui dirigeait un Cognard vers l'un des Poursuiveurs des Flèches d'Appleby en le manquant de quelques millimètres.

Tout à coup, les images de son rêve émergèrent de derrière les paupières d'Harry. Malfoy faisant courir ses mains sur ses cuisses. Harry se laissant lascivement déshabiller. Un regard lubrique, des mains impatientes, un désir violent. Harry secoua la tête dans l'espoir de se libérer de ces sensations. Ça ne servit à rien. Tout ce qu'il voyait, tout ce qu'il ressentait, lui rappelait Malfoy. Il était temps d'y mettre fin. _Maintenant._

Il posa son bras sur le dossier du siège d'Aiden. Quand celui-ci se rassit, Harry fit nonchalamment glisser son bras sur ses épaules.

- Tu veux venir chez moi pour boire un verre ou autre chose ? demanda Harry, se penchant plus près de l'autre homme, qui ne pouvait guère se méprendre sur ses intentions. J'en envie de partir d'ici.

Le visage d'Aiden se fendit d'un large sourire. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir plus avant à sa réponse.

- Oui !

Gardant son bras autour des épaules d'Aiden, Harry transplana directement dans son appartement. Aiden savait que ce n'était pas un verre qu'Harry allait lui offrir.

Avant même que le Gryffondor ne puisse penser à son prochain geste, Aiden avait attrapé ses hanches, s'était penché et avait lié leurs lèvres. Le baiser était chaud, ferme et ne fit rien pour soulager le désir gratuit d'Harry. L'homme embrassait bien, mais Harry ne s'en sentait pas enivré pour autant. Son manque de réaction envers le séduisant jeune homme devant lui le frustra davantage. Il agrippa la chemise d'Aiden puis lui enleva. Celui-ci prit par erreur la frustration d'Harry pour de la passion, et il arrêta leur frénétique baiser pour arracher la chemise d'Harry.

A ce moment, Harry entrevit un bout de la peau nue de la poitrine d'Aiden. Elle était bien bâtie et musclée, mais elle n'attira pas l'attention d'Harry. Elle était lisse, sans marque, ennuyeuse. Harry ne ressentait aucun lien entre eux. Sa peau le picota à cette pensée.

Sa vie ne continuait pas du tout. Tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce dont il avait besoin, ce n'était pas ça. Il restait bloqué dans sa vie, se trouvant des excuses et repoussant toujours un peu plus le futur.

Il fut soudain furieux, mais non envers lui-même. Il était furieux envers Malfoy. Tout était de sa faute après tout. Son article était un énorme, immense mensonge. Il disait que la vie d'Harry continuait. Il disait que la vie d'Harry était merveilleuse.

Il avait tort.

Il avait tort et il avait répandu ce mensonge dans tout le pays à cause de son article. C'était la première fois qu'Harry s'intéressait aux fausses informations qui étaient publiées sur lui dans la presse. Il ne pensait pas que sa vie était merveilleuse du tout. Il était confus et malheureux et ne trouvait aucun plaisir à tenter de remplir les fossés de sa vie.

Aiden se pencha en avant, essayant de ressouder leurs lèvres. Il y eut une seconde de flottement pendant laquelle Harry soongea à mettre ses pensées de côté et répondre au baiser, mais au lieu de ça, il tourna brusquement la tête et Aiden trébucha en arrière.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry. Je ne veux pas faire ça, je pense que tu devrais partir.

Aiden sembla confus et agacé, mais un rapide flash furieux venant des yeux d'Harry lui rappela qui était l'homme en face de lui et ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il transplana dans un brusque _pop_, marmonnant inintelligiblement. Harry crut entendre les mots « sans-gène » et « petit allumeur ». Le brun se foutait bien de ce qu'Aiden pouvait penser de lui. Il se foutait même de la possibilité qu'Aiden raconte tout à Hermione ou à n'importe qui d'autre qui voudrait bien l'écouter.

Tout ce qu'Harry avait en tête en ce moment était de trouver Malfoy. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où le blond était ou bien de l'endroit où il vivait, mais il voulait le trouver.

Il était temps de mettre les choses au clair.

_à suivre_

* * *

><p>[1] Comme il est vrai que la beauté réside dans le regard de qui la contemple… –<em> Jane Eyre<em>

**Merci d'avoir lu :) **

**A dans deux semaines !  
><strong>**Kelewan**


	4. Partie Quatre

**11/04/12**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Voici la dernière partie de cette traduction, eh oui déjà !  
>Merci à vous de l'avoir suivie, en particulier à ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews d'encouragement ou qui ont mis cette histoire en <em>alert<em> ou en favori, ça fait toujours très plaisir =D  
>J'espère que cette fin va vous plaire., cette dernière partie est un peu plus courte que les précédentes, mais elle est aussi plus intense et chargée en émotion, j'espère que j'ai réussi à le faire transparaître ici.<strong>

****L'auteur originelle, **_**Clothsofheaven, **_vous remercie pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette histoire depuis le début de sa traduction ! =) **

**Disclaimer : **_**Harry Potter**_** appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à **_**Clothsofheaven**_** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.**

**Note de **_**Clothsofheaven**_** : L'histoire contient des citations et des idées du livre **_**Tuesdays with Morrie**_** de Mitch Albom [traduit en français par **_**La dernière leçon**_**].**

**Avertissement : slash/yaoi**

**Sur ce,  
><strong>**Bonne lecture :)**

PS : Merci à _mimoune_ et _Emma_ pour leurs reviews ! Vos compliments me vont droit au cœur, merci =) J'espère que la suite et fin de cette traduction vous plaira ^^  
>Merci aussi à <em>Ange Lapuce<em> pour sa review (tu as désactivé la réception de message privé !). Pour répondre à ta question, l'auteur a divisé l'article de Draco en deux : dans la partie 2, il y en a une première moitié, puis dans la partie 3, une autre. mais je pense aussi que l'extrait qu'Harry a lu devait sûrement servir à lui montrer que Draco avait changé, tu as raison. J'espère que c'est plus clair ^^ Merci pour ton soutien et tes encouragements en tout cas, j'espère que la fin te plaira :)

* * *

><p>Partie Quatre<p>

**_Nous n'aurons de cesse d'explorer. Et la fin de toutes nos explorations sera d'arriver à l'endroit d'où nous sommes partis. - TS Eliot_**

* * *

><p>Les magasins et les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse étaient déserts. Tout le monde était rentré chez soi. Il ne vint même pas à l'esprit d'Harry de penser que Draco Malfoy aurait pu être déjà rentré lui aussi.<p>

Il était sûr sans même se poser la question que l'ancien Serpentard était à son bureau, et qu'il le trouverait et le confronterait là-bas. Sa cape d'invisibilité sous le bras, il marcha en direction du siège de _la Gazette du Sorcier_ en gardant la tête baissée. Sous le ciel humide et brumeux, seule la faible lueur orange venant de sa baguette illuminait la rue et les devantures à proximité.

Harry était complètement exclu de l'atmosphère calme et paisible de la soirée. La tête penchée en avant, il marchait assez vite à en être essoufflé. Et alors qu'il atteignait sa destination, il était toujours autant sujet à la colère.

Il fut facile d'entrer dans l'immeuble : il mit simplement sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui et se faufila par la porte au moment où un journaliste en sortait. Aucune lumière n'était allumée dans l'étroit patio. L'équipe de nuit de _la Gazette_ finissait son travail pour cette nuit et les journalistes de jour n'allaient pas arriver avant plusieurs heures.

Seuls l'isolation et le silence étaient perceptibles dans l'atmosphère du hall. Il s'agissait clairement d'un endroit qui devait être vide uniquement quelques heures par jour. Dès les premières lueurs du soleil et jusqu'au soir, tard, ce lieu devait être empli de bruit, d'agitation et de journalistes empressés.

L'immeuble était complètement désert à présent, englouti par les ténèbres. Depuis ses années à Poudlard, Harry avait l'habitude de se faufiler discrètement dans l'obscurité, et il trouva vite les escaliers conduisant vers l'espace des journalistes, qui consistait en une petite pièce, exiguë et mal rangée.

Des coupures de journaux, des photos et des post-it recouvraient entièrement les murs. Tous les bureaux croulaient sous le poids de piles interminables de documents et de livres. La pièce était sombre et la seule source de lumière provenait de petites lampes à huile suspendues au plafond bas.

C'était le genre d'endroit dans lequel Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé Malfoy. Le Draco Malfoy qu'il connaissait aurait trouvé la salle trop encombrée et trop pauvre. Il aurait levé son nez en l'air et fait un commentaire cinglant sur le fait que cet endroit avait une certaine ressemblance avec la maison des Weasley.

Mais pourtant l'ancien Serpentard était bien là, assis à l'un des bureaux dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, et il ne semblait pas du tout rebuté par le désordre et l'aspect glauque de l'endroit. Il semblait même se trouver parfaitement à sa place au milieu de cette pagaille et de ces meubles abîmés. Ses cheveux étaient en pétard à cause du stress de la journée et ses vêtements étaient froissés et chiffonnés.

Il avait le dos penché en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise et ses jambes reposaient nonchalemment sur son bureau. La tête penchée, il lisait un document. Il paraissait fatigué, mais semblait confortablement installé et satisfait alors qu'il feuilletait les pages de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et sirotait une petite tasse de thé.

Il était le seul dans la salle. Pourquoi était-il resté, Harry ne pouvait l'imaginer. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était la colère qui se débattait en lui. Harry se mit d'autant plus en colère qu'il voyait Malfoy aussi détendu, aussi en paix avec l'endroit où il se trouvait et semblant se moquer de ce qui l'entourait.

L'ancien Gryffondor ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'était senti ainsi, et ce n'était certainement pas dans un passé proche.

Il fit glisser sa cape d'invisibilité et se précipita vers le bureau de Malfoy.

- Je veux une réédition du journal ! exigea-t-il. Je veux que tu retires tout ce que tu as dit sur moi dans ton article !

La tête de Malfoy se souleva d'un coup, ses jambes glissèrent de son bureau et il fit tomber plusieurs piles de papiers dans sa hâte à se mettre debout.

Harry retint un sourire triomphal : c'était bon de surprendre Malfoy ainsi.

- Tout ce que tu as écrit sur moi est un mensonge ! aboya-t-il. Tu n'avais pas le droit de l'éditer !

Le choc de Malfoy sembla passer rapidement et fut remplacer par une calme confusion.

- Je t'ai montré la première moitié de mon article au début de notre entrevue, dit-il. Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à ce moment-là que tu avais un problème avec ?

- Cette partie-là, où tu disais que tu étais un vrai connard, était vraie, grogna Harry, en claquant des mains sur le bureau du blond. Elle _est_ vraie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé de faux dans ce cas? demanda Malfoy, impassible face à la fureur d'Harry.

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler sur le bureau du journaliste et il serra les poings.

- « _Sa vie continue_ » cita Harry avec colère. « _Il n'est pas marqué par les malheurs et les épreuves qu'il a subis. _»

- Je n'ai pas avancé dans ma vie. Je suis coincé à la même place où j'ai toujours été : à combattre les Forces du Mal. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus si nécessaire, je fais ça uniquement parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre de ma vie. Et je fais ça depuis très longtemps.

Il pesa de toutes ses forces avec ses poings sur la table et grogna :

- Trop longtemps.

Malfoy se contenta de le regarder. Il était circonspect mais pas effrayé et laissa l'ancien Gryffondor hurler en face de lui. C'était comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps.

- « _C'est une vie merveilleuse_ », cita Harry avec un dégout évident, crachant les mots comme s'ils étaient du poison.

C'était facile pour Malfoy de dire ça, lui qui venait d'un environnement d'opulence et de richesse, et qui avait été protégé par les voiles bienheureux de l'ignorance pendant toute son enfance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu connais de la vie ? demanda Harry, l'amertume brûlant sa gorge. Tu es né avec tout. Tu n'as jamais eu à te battre pour ce que tu voulais, jamais eu à t'inquiéter d'être accepté, aimé ou désiré en retour !

Malfoy le regarda fixement, rendant grâce que le brun ne sache pas qu'il avait passé presque la moitié de sa vie à s'inquiéter de savoir si lui, Harry, la seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment, allait l'accepter, l'aimer et le désirer en retour.

Le brun méprit son silence pour de la résignation.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? cria-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? J'ai demandé une réédition ! Tout ce que tu as pensé de moi était faux !

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond ne répliquait pas. C'était ce qu'il était sensé faire, c'était ce qui se passait toujours entre eux. Malfoy allait se mettre à s'enfuir et Harry essaierait de le rattraper. Harry allait le frapper et Malfoy lui rendrait la pareille.

Seulement l'ancien Serpentard ne courait ni ne se cachait plus désormais, et il tenait bon, campé sur ses pieds. Il était stable et fort, comme un arbre sur les rives d'une rivière déchaînée. Harry sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, renversé par un trop plein d'émotion. De nouveaux sentiments étaient en train de crever la surface de son esprit.

L'absence de participation de Malfoy dans leur combat lui sembla une terrible attaque si inattendue que le moindre recoin de l'esprit d'Harry fut mis sous pression. Toutes ses connaissances et certitudes sur l'ancien Serpentard laissèrent la place aux ombres béantes et aux murmures inaudibles.

- Je peux réimprimer les déclarations sur lesquelles tu n'es pas d'accord, Potter, lui assura le blond. Je peux même organiser un rendez-vous entre toi et l'éditeur et tu pourras relire l'article avant sa publication si tu le souhaites.

La coopération de Malfoy lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée sur son visage. Harry avait toujours cru que Malfoy était un lâche. Il avait l'habitude de se comporter comme un pleutre lors de ses duels contre Harry et il ne se montrait jamais. Il avait toujours été trop effrayé et trop borné pour se libérer de ses parents et de ce qu'ils représentaient, même quand il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer Dumbledore ou vendre Harry à Voldemort.

Mais à présent, son silence était invulnérable et le calme dont il faisait preuve était une nouvelle et puissante arme. Il avait trouvé le moyen de battre Harry. Un moyen qui était définitivement cruel et douloureux. Dans son refus de se battre contre lui, en refusant de prendre sa part dans le combat qui les avait toujours opposés, Malfoy avait gagné. C'était fini.

Harry fut soudain en proie à un sentiment de perte incommensurable. Malfoy se tenait droit devant lui, mais c'était comme s'il était parti, mort comme Sirius, Dobby ou Maugrey Fol-Œil. Mais le brun le voulait encore. Le désir de se battre lui brûlait toujours la peau et il refusa de laisser tomber. Il contourna le bureau, fusillant Malfoy en plissant les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas de nouvel article ! rugit-il. Je veux juste que tu retires les choses que tu as dites !

Il se tenait face à lui désormais, les épaules carrées et les dents serrées, mais Malfoy ne faisait pas mine de reculer ni même de partager la colère d'Harry.

Il rencontra le regard de l'ancien Gryffondor avec le même calme et la même force.

- Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas compris.

Harry fit un nouveau pas en avant, rapprochant leurs visages encore plus près l'un de l'autre. Son nez était à quelques millimètres de celui du blond et il fut assailli par un étrange sentiment de satisfaction.

Il méprit ce sentiment pour un regain de pouvoir et de contrôle, et il les sentit grandir à mesure que Malfoy levait les mains en l'air dans une attitude de soumission et qu'il faisait quelques pas en arrière. Harry le suivit, comme aimanté.

Les mains de Malfoy étaient toujours levées, mais Harry ne faisait pas mine de s'arrêter. Il continua de marcher, comblant l'espace qui le séparait du blond jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine touche les paumes de main de Malfoy, qui s'avérèrent chaudes et fermes. Un sifflement surpris retentit, et Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il venait de lui ou de l'ancien Serpentard.

Il réalisa soudainement que sa poitrine était nue et qu'il avait oublié de remettre son T-shirt avant de quitter son appartement. Le bout des doigts de Malfoy reposait légèrement, presque avec révérence, sur la cicatrice ovale laissée par l'Horcruxe de Voldemort.

- Je n'écris pas ce que je pense, Potter, prononça finalement le blond.

Sa voix ne sonnait pas aussi calme que tout à l'heure et son souffle court et laborieux caressait le visage d'Harry.

- Les gens disent tous « Je pense qu'Harry Potter a un hippogriffe tatoué sur la poitrine. » ou « Je pense qu'il ne va pas bien. », reprit-il. Tous sont trop lâches pour dire ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment, à savoir « Je pense que je ne serais pas vivant aujourd'hui si Harry Potter n'avait pas été là. » ou encore « Je sens que je lui dois la vie. » Ils rabaissent tout cela et finalement il n'en ressort que des rumeurs, des commérages et des ouï-dire. Tout devient pensée et non plus sentiment. Moi, j'ai écrit ce que je ressentais pour toi, pas ce que je pensais de toi.

Harry vit les yeux de Malfoy être traversés par une émotion qu'il ne put déchiffrer. Ce n'était pas de la colère ou de l'hostilité, mais Harry en ressentit pleinement toute la force brutale se déployer entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? demanda Harry.

Sa voix se fit douce tout d'un coup, tel un murmure, mais lui-même était toujours aussi tendu.

Malfoy lui répondit sans lui faire de fioriture.

- Tout.

Soudainement, Harry prit conscience des battements de son cœur qui frappait très vite et de façon erratique dans sa poitrine et dans les mains de Malfoy.

Harry dirigea son regard vers celles-ci lorsqu'un éclat de lumière venant de la montre du blond attira son œil. Ses mains étaient bien en forme, sans les marques rugueuses du temps qui passe. Elles étaient telles qu'Harry les avaient imaginées dans son rêve. Douces mais fermes. Fortes mais délicates.

_Comme il est vrai que la beauté réside dans le regard de qui la contemple…_ [1]

Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette phrase de l'article de Malfoy lui venait à l'esprit à l'instant. Il n'était même pas sûr de comprendre exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Mais alors qu'il tournait son regard vers le bas, ses propres mains, calleuses et rugueuses à cause de la guerre et du Quidditch, lui firent l'effet de reproches. Elles étaient toujours serrées, dans une attitude ferme et coléreuse de chaque côté de son corps. Elles étaient si moches, et les restes de la guerre étaient visibles sur la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Pourtant Malfoy avaient dit qu'elles étaient magnifiques.

C'était un vrai fardeau d'être jeune et d'avoir en même temps une vie marquée et rendue plus longue par la douleur. Ses souvenirs étaient recouverts d'une couche de métal qui les opacifiait, les rendant sans couleur ni profondeur. Il n'arrivait pas à voir la beauté en eux, ils étaient pure douleur, simple misère, solide agonie. Ils étaient en plein contraste avec les souvenirs que Malfoy avait exposé dans son article. Harry se souvenait mot pour mot de ce qu'il avait écrit.

_La vie d'Harry Potter - faite de malheurs, de douleur, de souffrance et de pertes - n'est pas belle selon les standards, mais elle est plus que belle pour moi._

Harry scannait ses mains du regard et aussi clairement qu'il avait vu les marques rêches de ses cicatrices et les lignes bosselées de ses callosités, il se rendit compte que sa vision du monde était biaisée. On pouvait trouver de la beauté au sein de la laideur.

Pendant de nombreuses années, il avait construit ses propres jugements et il s'était placé de lui-même comme ennemi de Malfoy. A présent, il comprenait que chacune de ces pensées était fausse et donc qu'elle ne valait rien, car il ne haïssait plus l'ancien Serpentard. Il savait que Malfoy n'éprouvait plus de haine pour lui. Il avait même dit qu'il n'avait plus de haine pour personne.

La colère et le regret sont comme des poisons, ils vous dévorent de l'intérieur. On pense que la haine est une arme dirigée contre la personne qui nous a fait du mal. Mais elle est à double tranchant. Et le mal que nous croyons faire, c'est surtout à nous-mêmes que nous le faisons. [2]

Harry ne détestait pas vraiment Malfoy. Il ne l'avait jamais détesté en réalité. Toute la pression sur son combat contre Voldemort, toute l'amertume, la colère et la violence qui avaient poussé entre Malfoy et lui s'étaient intensifiées et s'étaient étendues pendant toutes ses années, en total contradiction avec ce qu'était vraiment la vérité.

Il n'avait pas apprécié de battre Malfoy au Quidditch juste pour gagner des points à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Il n'avait pas tenu Malfoy l'œil à cause de Voldemort. Gryffondor contre Serpentard avait été une excuse. Voldemort avait été une diversion. La haine et la rancune avait été comme un pansement sur une blessure mortelle.

L'amour.

Il est étrange de voir à quel point un seul petit mot peut évoquer une tempête aussi puissante dans un esprit, et tous les courants, les marées et les houles se déchaînèrent en lui.

Il y a de nombreuses façons d'être frappé. On peut en être heureux ou malheureux. On peut en avoir mal au ventre ou mal au cœur. On peut voir tout ce qui nous entoure en plus brillant et plus stimulant, ou au contraire en vision brouillée. On peut se sentir roi ou idiot.

De toutes les façons dont l'amour peut frapper, il a frappé Harry quand il est arrivé à Malfoy, et il a frappé Malfoy quand il est arrivé à Harry.

En dehors de la boîte où il avait été enfermé depuis si longtemps, il jaillit comme une vérité indéniable. Tout à coup et sans préavis, il était là. Harry en comprit pleinement le sens et il fut stupéfait par le sentiment de complétude intense qui en émanait. La lueur conflictuelle de ses yeux disparut, et l'ancien Gryffondor regarda le visage de Malfoy, de nouveau fermé et immobile, le regard pointu. Le blond fixait toujours Harry et il sut que celui-ci avait compris, et maintenant Harry réalisait qu'il savait aussi.

Harry fit soudain un pas en avant. Ça lui semblait la chose la plus naturelle à faire à présent. C'était ce qu'il voulait, c'était ce dont il avait eu besoin depuis si longtemps. Malfoy avança à son tour. Ils avancèrent de concert, comblant le faible espace qui restait entre leurs deux corps, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Leur baiser fut étonnamment doux et lent, comme une plume se posant sur le fil de l'eau. Ç'aurait pu être un rêve, tellement il parut léger et délicat à Harry. La tension de sa précédente confusion et frustration s'envola alors que sa colère refluait. Il sentit la caresse accentuée des mains de Malfoy et ses doigts doux se cramponner à lui dans une caresse délicate et dans un faible effleurement qui fit frissonner le brun.

Les propres mains d'Harry trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux hanches de Malfoy et il put toucher une partie de sa peau alors que le T-shirt du blond se soulevait doucement à son toucher. Il savait qu'en un seul mouvement, il pouvait enlever son haut pour se faire toucher leurs poitrines nues. Il pouvait aussi les faire tous deux transplaner d'ici, pour amener l'ancien Serpentard jusqu'à son lit et s'y étendre avec lui. Puis rien d'autre n'aurait d'importance que le fait qu'il soit avec Malfoy - avec un homme. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme. C'était Malfoy justement, et il était effrayé à la pensée que ça avait toujours été Malfoy.

Les mains de l'ancien Serpentard passèrent de sa poitrine à son cou et leur baiser s'intensifia. Dans un gémissement, Harry remua contre lui comme s'il s'efforçait de se réveiller d'un rêve, mais Malfoy le rapprocha encore plus près et leur étreinte se resserra.

Ça avait été Malfoy depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient défiés dans le Poudlard Express. Ça avait été Malfoy depuis la première fois que ces yeux gris clairs l'avaient provoqué.

Comment avait-il pu se tromper autant ? Comment avait-il pu perdre autant de temps dans sa vie en ressentant de la haine, de la colère et du dédain pour lui ? Il avait été malheureux toutes ces années, et c'était uniquement de sa faute, pas celle de Voldemort. Il avait renié ses sentiments et refusé de regarder ce qui se cachait sous la surface pendant trop de temps. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir faire des choix et de contrôler l'inconfort pesant qu'était devenue sa vie quotidienne.

L'article de Malfoy était faux, mais il pouvait le rendre vrai. Dans un faible grognement, il se détacha du baiser, gardant fermement sa prise sur les hanches du blond.

- Je ne veux pas de réédition, décida-t-il.

Sa voix était rauque et vacillante, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Malfoy n'y fit pas non plus attention. Il sourit à Harry et posa sa paume contre sa joue, passant son pouce sur la mâchoire.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés de désir, mais le mystérieux gris clair de ses pupilles prit Harry aux tripes. Aucune lutte, aucune force ne le ferait se détacher à ses bras de nouveau. Il épancha son besoin d'embrasser Malfoy une seconde fois et lui répondit calmement.

- Je suis sûr que ça sera une vie merveilleuse après tout, dit-il. Du moment que tu restes avec moi.

Le sourire de Malfoy s'agrandit.

- Dans ce cas, ça le sera forcément, acquiesça le blond avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

Harry l'embrassa en retour avec envie. Il ne s'en faisait plus pour le lendemain. Maintenant, à ce moment précis, il avait Malfoy. Ça lui suffisait. C'était merveilleux.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>[1] Comme il est vrai que la beauté réside dans le regard de qui la contemple… –<em> Jane Eyre<em>

[2] On pense que la haine est une arme dirigée contre la personne qui nous a fait du mal. Mais elle est à double tranchant. Et le mal que nous croyons faire, c'est surtout à nous-mêmes que nous le faisons._ – Mitch Albom (Les cinq personnes que j'ai rencontrées là-haut)_

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette traduction ! J'espère que ça vous a plu =)  
>Je vous rappelle aussi que je traduis les reviews en anglais à <em>Clothsofheaven<em>, donc n'hésitez pas à lui laisser un petit mot !**

**Quant à moi, j'espère vous retrouver très bientôt pour la suite de ma fic Changement de situation, sur laquelle je suis en manque d'inspiration, je l'avoue... =/ Mais je ne désespère pas de m'y remettre au plus vite dès que je la reprendrai sérieusement ^^**

**Sinon j'ai sûrement une traduction d'une autre fic de _Clothsofheaven_ dans les cartons, alors tenez-vous au courant :)**

**A bientôt !  
><strong>**Kelewan**


End file.
